Description of Core The objectives of the Administrative core will be to provide administrative assistance to Project Leaders and Core Directors and to facilitate interactions and synergy amongst the projects. During the last funding period, the participants have been highly interactive resulting in 15 joint publications amongst the Project Leaders and Core Directors. The Program Director will continue to facilitate these interactions by weekly scientific meetings to monitor progress, discuss problems and new directions, and coordinate optimal uses of resources. Dr. Lawrence will join these weekly meetings via telephone conference. The Program Director will also coordinate more formal quarterly meetings with the internal advisory committee. For these meetings, Dr. Lawrence will travel to Baltimore. The Administrative Core will also plan seminars, and will represent the Program to the University of Maryland School of Medicine administration. The Program will be reviewed annually by members of the Board of Consultants, which include the internal and external reviews. The internal (local) advisory committee includes the following individuals: Aschah Keegan, Ph.D. Program Leader of the Inflammation Program, CVID Professor of Microbiology and Immunology, University of Maryland School of Medicine Toni Antalis, Ph.D. Associate Director of Basic Research, CVID Professor of Physiology University of Maryland School of Medicine Jeff Winkles, Ph.D. Program Leader of Vacular Biology and Stroke Program, CVID Professor of Surgery University of Maryland School of Medicine. . : The external advisory board with appropriate expertise will be selected. Written documentation of their advice will be obtained at the annual meetings.